1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly having an auxiliary device assisting to support the electrical connector against tilting.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal transmission between electrical components are usually performed by a connector and a mating connector that electrically engage with each other. The connector commonly includes a mating portion for electrically engaging with the mating connector and a mounting portion for mounting to a printed circuit board (hereafter referred to as PCB). Wherein the mating portions of the connector are divided into two categories, one of which extend parallel to the PCB and the other of which extend perpendicularity to the PCB. That is to say, the former is plugged with its mating connector along a direction parallel to the PCB and the later is plugged with its mating connector along a direction perpendicular to the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,449 discloses a connector, a mating portion of which extends parallel to the PCB. The connector comprises a longitudinal housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, and a shell enclosing the housing. The housing has a base defining a mounting face to be mounted to the PCB, and a mating portion perpendicularly protruding from the base and defining a mating port therein to receive a mating connector. Each terminal comprises a solder foot extending out of the mounting face to be soldered to the PCB and a contact portion exposed in the mating port. In contrast with the base, the mating portion is impending from the PCB, thus the weight of the mating portion cause the connector to tilt down to that side the mating portion is set. That will make operation of soldering the solder feet of the terminals to the PCB become much more difficult. That even may cause the connector to be slantingly mounted on the PCB, thereby to make engagement between the connector and its mating connector become unreliable.
Therefore, to overcome above-mentioned disadvantages, an auxiliary device assisting to support the connector against tilting is desired.